Blooming Love of Valentine
by wenjing10
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and love is in the air! In the Kingdom of Marinatopia, we are celebrating a huge party for this romantic holiday! There are games, food, sweets and gifts! Then at night, things get much hotter than day...


Okay, I know I am late, but Happy Valentine's Day!

This story is done by me and FoxyKhai0209.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Marinatopia, today is a lovely day: it is Valentine's Day! The people of Marinatopia are excited, including the couples. In Khai's castle, all of us are decorating the ballroom for the celebration of Valentine's Day. With the help of the Schnee Sextuplets, they finished decorating the ballroom quickly thanks to their superpowers.

Then, we all enter the royal kitchen. We cook for dinner, since Khai is good at cooking, she makes many types of food. She even makes a pizza that is shaped like a heart instead of a round shape. The reason why she makes a heart shaped pizza because it is a special day for Valentine's Day.

"Eli, can you get the sauce that is boiling on a pot?" Khai asks him.

Eli goes over it and grabs the pot's handle. However, the handle is so hot and it burns Eli's hand! Eli screams in pain and says "Holy Slugterra of all bullshit!"

We all look at him in shock of what he says just now. Eli holds his burnt hand and John comes up to him.

"Are you okay, Eli? John asks him.

"I'm okay," The Shane replies. "My hand got burnt when I tried to hold the pot's handle."

Doc goes over him and heals his burnt hand using his protoform abilities. "Thank you, Doc," Eli thanks him and he chips as a reply.

Trixie then comes up to Eli and said, "You said a curse word just now."

"Sorry," Eli winces and apologizes, "because my hand got burnt and I exclaimed that curse word."

"That reminds me of the time when Tad exclaimed a curse word in the same situation. Derek overheard it and the other siblings used it," I add.

"I am so sorry for saying that word because I was a bit frustrated back there," Tad apologizes. "And I promise to never say that word again." The siblings of the Shane Gang agree.

After an hour or two, we finish setting up all the decoration of the ballroom and preparing dinner. We can now celebrate Valentine's Day. Then, many visitors come to Khai's castle, along with their lovers who come with them. The members of Team Phoenix come with their lovers. Then, we begin the celebration.

As we begin the celebration, we play some games. Limbo Stick is the first game. The player must bend his or her back to go under the stick without being touch by the stick. If the player makes it through, the stick will move lower and lower. The winner is the one who can make it through the lowest position of the stick. However, if the player touches the stick, he or she loses.

The players of the Limbo Stick Game are: Eli, Tad, John, Junjie, and Haru. Eli tries to bend his back to go across the Limbo Stick. He is able to make it. Next, Tad tries to bend under the Limbo Stick but his chest touches it and he's out! John is next as he bends his back and go under the stick. As he is about to make it through... his chin touches the stick and he's out! Then is Junjie and he is able make it through with ease. Finally, Haru's next. He easily goes under the stick since he is flexible.

So, the stick goes lower and lower. Eli loses the game as he is unable to make it through under the stick. Now Junjie and Haru are left. Who will be the winner? As Junjie and Haru challenge each other to who would be the winner of the Limbo Stick. When the stick is in a very low position, unfortunately, Junjie loses and Haru wins! I am a little disappointed when my husband loses the game. "It is okay to lose," Junjie says to me. "Just need to work hard if I am willing to win the game."

The next game is Guess. The player must guess who writes the note of Likes and Dislikes. Elke has all the five notes. She gives the first note to Eli. Eli reads the first note aloud – Likes: Roses, fresh air, jokes, and pranks; Dislikes: Ricky Blade, my princess in danger, annoying people, and Black Fang. Eli tries to guess who wrote the note.

 _Roses, huh? Who likes roses? And jokes and pranks? Wait, my princess? Then this person is a boy. Hates Ricky Blade and Black Fang? Wait, I knew it!_ Eli realizes who wrote the note. "It is Haru!" he calls out.

Next, Elke gives the second note to Tad. He looks at the note and reads it aloud – Likes: Colors, paintings, my big brother, and fun; Dislikes: Argument between my siblings, my big brother in danger, and my colors being messy. So Tad tries to guess who wrote the note.

 _Colors and paintings? Big brother? Argument between my siblings? Wait... is it...?_ "It is Ashley!" he guesses.

Elke gives the third note to me. I look at the note and read it aloud – Likes: Slug Fu, calmness, my twin siblings, and my beloved wife; Dislikes: Annoying people, my wife in danger, my cavern being threatened, and Joon. I instantly know who wrote this note! "Junjie, Junjie, Junjie~" I chant and sigh, "you are too easy to guess."

Then, Elke gives the fourth note to Trixie. She looks at the note and reads it aloud – Likes: My brothers, games, fun, and Sapphire; Dislikes: Argument between my brothers, gangsters, being kidnapped by gangsters along with my brothers, and Big Sis in danger.

 _Brothers... Sapphire... Gangsters... Kidnap... Big Sis..._ Trixie realized who wrote the note. "It's my brother, Ren!" she shouts.

"And you have a crush on Eli's little sister, huh~?" she teases Ren, which makes him blush furiously.

Finally, Elke gives the fifth and final note to Kord. He looks at the note and reads it aloud – Likes: New technologies, mechas, creations, and games; Dislikes: Failed creations, horror stories, ghosts, and my friends in danger. Kord tried to guess who wrote the note. As he thinks hard, realization hits him.

 _Who dislikes horror stories..._ Kord suddenly finds out. "It's Remy! Right?" he guesses.

"Congratulations, all five of you were able to guess the notes and won!" Elke announces. We cheer.

After the games, we have dinner. The main course has loaded hasselback potatoes, garlic lemon shrimps, steak with asparagus and heart shaped pizzas. There are also corn soup, hot dogs, Japanese sushi, and Chinese foods such as various types of dim sum. There are many kinds of desserts. There are ice cream cakes, rainbow cakes, red heart shaped lollipops, Alicorn cookies, some candy rocks, a bunny rabbit cake, puddings, macaroons and even a small house made out of chocolates!

Khai likes puddings, and so do I. Juro prepared a vegetarian course for Rong Chun. Ha-Chan has a sweet tooth and she loves all of the desserts.

After the party, everyone heads back to their home caverns. The rest of us go to our bedrooms and we are fast asleep. Meanwhile, Tad and Ha-Chan are at the balcony, watching the whole view of Marinatopia.

"Oh, wow~ Marinatopia is beautiful~" Ha-Chan says, admiring Marinatopia's beauty.

"Yeah, it is," Tad agrees with her.

Then, he remembers something: the day that he met Ha-Chan. The day he first met her and he was admiring her beauty. She was as beautiful as a flower. The two became so close... until the appearance of Eas, my dark side, whom he had met before he met the Shane Gang. Tad's necklace was placed with dark magic by Eas. However, when he met Ha-Chan, his love grew strong, which caused the dark magic to be overwhelmed by it. Tad promised that he will protect and never hurt Ha-Chan as long as they are close. However... when he revealed his true colors, Ha-Chan was heartbroken as Tad broke the promise he made. When he first hurt her... her head was wounded and Tad... was overwhelmed by shock and dread as he realized what he had done.

Tad's thoughts are interrupted by his girlfriend's voice. "Tad? Taddy? What's wrong? Why you are spacing out?" Ha-Chan asks.

"I am thinking... about the day of how we met and... how I betrayed you and the Shane Gang," Tad tells her. "I kept blaming myself for hurting you in the first place and I could not forgive myself after what I had done... and I broke the promise I made."

Ha-Chan comforts him. "Oh, Taddy... It's in the past now," she tells him.

"I know..." Tad blurts out. "I have been wondering... how did the Shane Gang's former enemies changed into good guys?"

Ha-Chan explains about it, "The Princess of Marinatopia can change everyone's hearts by understanding their feelings and their misunderstandings, and give them second chances to change their lives for the better. Because the Princess of Marinatopia understands them."

Tad thinks about that. He did remembered that Khai gave him a second chance but... something's not right as Tad's life seemly went different.

"Why Khai gives them second chances?" Tad questions Ha-Chan.

"Because everyone's heart is filled with love." Her words shock and surprise Tad. "And your love for me is powerful. Because you really care for me after all. That's how you were able to break free from Eas' dark spell, because love is the key to break an evil spell," Ha-Chan adds.

Tad can't help it. He smiles lovingly and he hugs her. She returns the hug. Then, Tad kisses her and Ha-Chan kisses him back. Once they break the kiss, Tad whispers to his girlfriend, "Thank you. And Happy Valentine's Day~"

"You're welcome. And Happy Valentine's Day too~" Ha-Chan whispers back to her boyfriend.

With that, they kiss again as their love grow. They are unaware that Pieper is spying on them. She giggles and sighs happily at the romantic sight of her owner and his girlfriend.


End file.
